


Shoot Me (in the shoulder, cupid already shot my ass)

by WeirdSuicidal19568



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Couple, Cute, Dating, Fluff, Gay, Laser Tag, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSuicidal19568/pseuds/WeirdSuicidal19568
Summary: Prompt: Take me to a laser tag place, and kiss me breathlessJason realizes how long it's been since he and Percy had been on a date, and decides to take his overtly competitive and whinny boyfriend out for a surprise date.Oneshot! Just fluff, really





	Shoot Me (in the shoulder, cupid already shot my ass)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy so I haven't written anything in like forever, let alone published it so please tell me your thoughts, I appreciate everything. Love you, my pretties!

“Tell meeeeee,” Percy whined, banging his head lightly against the headrest of his seat. Jason laughed at him, turning up the radio and humming lightly to the tune, fingers tapping along the steering wheel. He wasn’t particularly bothered by the whining, which Percy himself was impressed by, considering he hadn’t stopped asking for at least five minutes. But Jason  _ still _ wouldn’t tell him where he was taking them. It thoroughly bothered Percy.    
  
“Please?”   
  
“No.”     
  
“But Jason!”

“Patience, dear.” Jason looked at Percy for a second, giving him a reassuring smile. Percy finally gave in, huffing and dramatically waving his arms around as he slumped in his seat. He didn’t pay attention to Jason, ignoring the mans snickering. Which was  _ rude _ , not to mention.   
  
Percy just wanted to know where they were going. Was that so much to ask? But nooooooo, Big-Boy-Blond-Bastard had to have it his way and be all secretive.    
  
Percy couldn’t even get mad, since this had been a surprise date Jason had taken him on, had taken time off of work for so that they could do this, what with how busy they had both been lately. That didn’t mean Percy couldn’t whine, however.

“You’re being an ass,” Percy commented quietly. Jason’s mouth quirked up, eyebrow raised as he glanced to his boyfriend for a moment.    
  
“I know, I’m just horrible, aren’t I? Taking you on a date, paying for you, buying you food, ugh, I’m practically abusive!” Jason exclaimed, smiling as widely as Percy was, who was horribly failing in his attempt to pout. “I simply have no clue why you put up with me, with how horrendously I treat you. I give you gifts and treats and surprise you at work and feed you and clothe you and de-clothe you and oh! How horrible!” Percy laughed and shoved Jason lightly, who swayed slightly and laughed along with him. 

“Idiot,” Percy murmured affectionately, leaning back leisurely in the comfortable car. “Can you at least tell me if we’re almost there?”   
  
“Actually, we are.” Jason carefully pulled into a cramped parking lot, before quickly taking a newly-available parking space that his car barely fit in. A car honked at him and he smiled in victory.   
  
The men shimmed out of the car - “Seriously, Jase, you couldn’t spend a little more time looking for a spot that wasn’t meant for a _clown car?”_ \- and stepped out onto the sidewalk, Percy looking around himself confusedly. They were in a small lot filled with many stores, ranging from lingerie to swim gear to dog grooming to restaurants and comic stores.  
  
“Okay, you got me. I’m lost. What’re we doing here?” Percy looked at Jason with raised eyebrows, waiting for - what he felt was - an overdue explanation of where he had been taken for the afternoon.   
  
"Hold my hand, walk with me.” Jason held out his hand, which Percy took Reflexively, and easy smile on Jason’s face and a suspicious frown on Percy’s.   
  
They walked down he sidewalk past store after store, rounded a corner and then crossed the street, making light conversation about stupid signs and advertisements - “Mm, I think I might get you one of those lacy things, think it’d complement your legs.” “Shut up!” - until Jason finally told Percy to close his eyes, which Percy did, grudgingly. 

The sounds gave it away as soon as they came within range. Sounds from arcade machines, laughter, the chiming of the bell as the door swung open and closed, the smell of greasy food. It all combined into what was almost an unpleasant mixture. Almost.

Percy ripped Jason’s hands from his eyes and darted inside, causing Jason to chase after him, laughing as Percy excitedly fiddled with one of the machines knobs and handles. 

“That’s not what we came here for.” Jason sang quietly into his ear. Percy looked over his shoulder.

“What, then?”

“Haven’t you been telling me that you’ve been wanting to play laser tag since, like, the beginning of time?” Jason grinned as Percy’s eyes widened.

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

“YES! Let’s go let’s go let’s go!” Percy grabbed Jason’s arm and dragged him towards the cashier counter, almost bouncing as he dragged a laughing Jason behind him. Quickly, otherwise Percy might have exploded, Jason payed and set them up to be in the next round, which would begin in about ten minutes. Percy pouted at the number, but livened up once they were given instruction on how to put on their vests and shoot their guns, where to aim and whatnot.

“So, teams?” Jason asked as he strapped up the too-small-weirdly-heavy vest. He shrugged himself into it, grimacing at how uncomfortable it was to think of other sweaty people wearing this same thing. He said nothing, since this was Percy’s day but he’d get an earful of it later on.

“Oh hell no! I’m going to slaughter you into the ground, and then stomp on you for extra effect.” Percy exclaimed, laughing. He fit easily into his vest and didn’t seem the slightest bit uncomfortable, the bastard.

“Oh, so I’m the one getting slaughtered, is that it?” Eyebrow raised, Jason accepted the challenge for what it was. A duel. A duel he was determined to win as successfully as he won at Mario Kart Wii.

“Uh-huh. Prepared to be annihilated, Grace.” Percy smiled a ‘vicious’ smile that Jason could only really describe as adorable and endearing. 

“Alright then,  _ Jackson _ , let the better player win.” Jason smirked, putting his unnecessarily bulky gun in its little hook-holster on his hip. The instructor called out last minute warning, where they would be released into the play area and given thirty seconds to scatter before all their guns and vests would activate. 

Percy bounced excitedly next to, reminding Jason of an energetic puppy, as Percy usually reminded of. A look of sudden determination and seriousness overcame Percy as he tensed himself and started to walk with the flow of the crowd into the play area. Jason snorted as he watched this shift in emotion. Percy was taking this  _ way _ too seriously, but it was too cute for Jason to really care.

They scattered, Jason going left and Percy going right. The room was a confusing set up of dark twisted pillars and holes and small caves and steps and walls that were only identifiable via the orange, blue and purple neon paint that decorated them in lines and circles and all sorts of shapes.

Jason darted behind a wall, taking cover. If Call of Duty had taught him anything, it was that camping was a dick move, but not necessary a poor one. He waiting for a few moments, then bent himself around the corner, before shooting some ten year old who couldn’t even figure out where he was. He moved to a small cave-like thing, in which he ran into someone who shot him quickly. He laughed as his vest blinked and the lights turned off for a few seconds, sliding behind another wall as he waited to recover.

Bang, bang, bang! Jason shot two kids and a teenager as he sniped (snipped? snoped?) then running across an open area. Suddenly he was shot from behind. He turned around, seeing a flash of the illuminated blue shirt Percy was wearing. Jason gave chase, easily being able to find the shirt among the dark colors. He narrowly avoiding knocking over a small child and shot two parents in their shoulder pads, running into the original cave-like structure he had begun the game in.

He chased Percy out the other side and into a small, secluded area. The round was roughly halfway over, Jason could tell by the little timer on his guns LED screen. Jason backed Percy into a corner, who was sweaty and wore a large smile. He held his hands up innocently. Jason leveled his gun at him.

“Mercy, please! Parlay! Parlay!” Percy called out. Jason hardly heard him over the dreadful techno music that was playing.

“This pirate ship doesn’t take prisoners, peasant.” Jason gave him an evil smile, though he didn’t think Percy could actually see it.

Jason moved closer, and pinned Percy’s wrist (that held the gun) to the wall. “Please? C’mon, Jase, I want to win!”

“Hmm...no,” Jason leaned in, brushing his nose against Percy’s cheek. “This is a mutiny, I tell you. Such horrible betrayal.” Jason murmured.

“Sorry?” Percy offered weakly. Instead of replying, Jason kissed him hard. Percy was taken completely off guard, but did not fail to respond in kind, save his pinned arm.

It was a kind of forget-your-name kiss, and Percy was left dazed as Jason pulled away.

“Mutiny.” Jason murmured. He quickly shot him, leaving Percy defenseless and dazed as Jason dashed away.

Percy finally chuckled and shook his head, regaining his bearings as a small child tottered past, shooting so wildly she wasn’t hitting anything at all.

Percy smirked as he darted off and into the arena again, determined to win.


End file.
